1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to preparation of non-silicon substrates for use in a photovoltaic device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from the semiconductor industry that there are distinct process advantages to developing devices on highly planarized surfaces. In the semiconductor process, part of the fabrication process consists of generating images in a photoresist material as a precursor to either implant material or etch patterns into the previous layer. As the geometries of semiconductor devices shrink, the optics for imaging a layer becomes more complex and expensive. By planarizing layers, the requirements for depth of focus of the imaging optics are relaxed, making the process easier and less expensive to implement. Although in the photovoltaic industry imaging is less of a challenge than in the semiconductor industry, surface planarity provides a cost advantage in the arena of process control and material usage. By performing layer deposition on a planar surface it is easier to minimize the quantity of materials deposited to effectively create the next layer. This material cost reduction is significant in the operating margins of a manufacturing facility. With effective quality control there is less defective product, which also is advantageous to the operating margins of a manufacturing facility.